Lucky Path
by Zetyro
Summary: What if a new transfer student told Harry about the magical world even before his first year? With years of a more critical view could he finally have a say in his own Fate? No slash. I'm still in doubt of the exactly pairing but no Ginny or Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, while I just own my own thoughts.**

**My first fanfic so enjoy. Any comments with good ideas to the fanfic are welcomed. If you see any misspelled word or if some sentence is too confusing just tell me.**

**No slash. I don't like the options that Dumbledore made, but I won't put him as a second Dark Lord as some other fics. This fic will talk about a Harry that receive the Hogwarts letter with a early knowledge about the magic world. So he will be different when he enters Hogwarts (yes, he will probably ends in Hogwarts). So enjoy it.**

**10/13/14 - a little rewrite to improve this chapter. Enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

Once more a small and thin kid with raven hair and bright green eyes runned across the house after a sharp yell from his aunt. The house was nice looking and the garden very well cared. But, while it was a house, the kid couldn't honestly say that this nice looking house was his home. He never knew for sure but as long as he could remember the other residents from this house hated him and showed it by making his life miserable as much as they could. And the other reason that he couldn't say that this house was his home was the impersonality of everything of this house. Everything looked so clean and tidy that it was almost one of the pictures of magazines that his aunt liked to read. He didn't knew what a real home would feel like, but he was sure that the books he read showed a different picture.

Once more a scream was heard through the house -"Freak!" - making him stop to think and run a bit faster. In the kitchen there was a thin and long woman with clothes - that talked more about brands than good taste - started to say a list of chores to the him, who listened everything with a mix of boredom of someone that already heard that same speech many times before - which he had - , and a little fear of the beatings of his uncle that leave him in his cardbox without moving because of the pain. In the nights that he really prayed to some god asking why, why he was doomed to this personal hell?

But, while that 8 years old kid was making breakfast to the huge loud man and his equally big whining son, something changed, as a flight of a butterfly that could create a tornado across the Earth, something small but that would recreate the whole life of that kid. A single flier that felt in front of a pair of siblings changed everything. And so Lucky and Fate once more mixed and rearranged the events of life.

**xxxXxxx**

"Are you certain that you want to go to a non-magical school in the middle of England?" - asked one more time a young and beautiful woman that looked like someone in their twenties, with long black hair curled in the end and with a hourglass body that would attract the attentions of anyone who talked to her, if not for her most distinguish feature: her violet eyes. Eyes that if anyone looked with more attention would show a knowledge and an age that shouldn't be in a twenty years old woman.

"Exactly! Something unexpected is good for the health, those politicals games that you like to play are boring and tedious if you play them all the time. To be happy with what you already have is okay, but to stop the search of something better is stagnation..." - the young kid, that most would assume that couldn't have more than 9 or 10 years, with a short blonde hair and blue eyes - eyes that like the ones of his sister were too old for someone so young -, was interrupted by her.

"Enough! Listening to your crazy theories about life this soon in the day will give me a headache. If you are so sure, good.I will talk with the director of the school this afternoon and solve this for you," then staring her young brother she said with a serious voice - "But it's better that I don't hear anything about this. No weird events, no headline in the papers, no one in the hospital, nothing ok? If you want to show off a little, it's your life, but if you cross the limits I'll personally come here to hurt you and put you in our house for some years till you learn the lesson. Do we have a deal Arthur?"

"Ouch, Leena. Where is your trust in your smart and well-mannered little brother?" He asked with shiny puppy eyes to his sister.

Suddenly getting a dread feeling she sighed "That was my fear... I really hope that you at least try to look like a normal kid."

"Normal is overrated ..." seeing his sister closing her eyes and muttering methods to correct him - with violence - he quickly added - "But don't worry I won't cause problems... probably..."

"I hope so," she said as she started to walk again, meanwhile internally trying to think about safe measures to lessen the probables problems that her brother would cause, although knowing very well from early experiences that he have a talent for problems that even with safe measures he wouldn't be safe alone. Cursing her father once more for instigating her brother to have such a careless way of carrying life. Even when she and their youngest brother tried together to change him, his personally never wavered.

Meanwhile Arthur grinned, knowing that his sister was already afraid of what he would come up with. In all honesty, not even he knew why he did what he did half of the time. He just wanted some fun and decided to enter in any school just to have something interesting to do. Getting a random flier from the ground when he was traveling with his sister to England to set some annoying political thing for her. He believed that if life gives you cards, you just need to play with them in the best way possible.

"But nobody talked about playing fair," he muttered while grinning even more, making Leena once more curse their father's name..

**xxxXxxx**

Happy to be in school, Harry once more sat in his chair in the corner of the room. In the classroom he didn't have to do chores or to listen to the pitch screams of Petunia or the loud yells of his whale uncle. And the best thing was that Dudley couldn't do any of his games because of the teachers. Between the classroom and the library the school was his oasis. If you didn't count the times that his cousin and his gang got him outside of the school of course. But nothing could be perfect as he know too well.

He was reading the math book when the teacher arrived. Before the lesson Professor Whitlin presented to the class a new student from Germany, Arthur Argentlam. As he didn't look like one that would enter to the Dudley gang, Harry didn't gave him more attention for the rest of the class.

**xxxXxxx**

Bored. The best word to describe me after a week in this school. As I was a fast learn guy ,and after years of watching the political moves that my sister made, to learn and climb a simple school social ladder was easy. Although, I end up stucked in a nice guy mask, it was not the way I would usually integrate myself in a school, but if after only a week of school I got in trouble, my sister would certainly kill me.

So, here I was listening the non-stop blabbering of a blonde girl. The popular girl of this class - I think her name was Jessica? - , so I couldn't dispense her in any easy way. Pretending to listen to her annoying talk, I absent mind looked the students of this class. The popular girls , checked. The sport guys, checked. The nerd ones, checked. The weird ones, well... as weird as a kid from a small city buying in almost the same stores of the others could get.

While gazing around I saw in the corner of the class a green eyes kid, the pariah of the class. As in almost any school that I went the story was the same: some weak mind bullies decided to target a weak person and the other students didn't do anything by fear of being targets too. I didn't know which part was the saddest.

While thinking about the general problems I started to think about my present problem. What to do? I subscribed to this school but I doubt that it will keep my attention for more than a year, 2 years if I have something to do, but it would be 3 years till I could enter in any European magical school, probably Durmstrang as my cousins. And the other option would be to stay following my sister without being taking serious by anybody because of my age. It would be even more tedious than this school. I will probably end up stucked in this school for 3 years if I don't find something else to do.  
>It took me two months to get me used to the boredom of this school. No magic, no fight and nothing good to do. I'm already fearing the thought of being a whole year without magic. And to top my day the middle age math teacher was in a foul mood and making it clear by asking hard questions to the students and then berating then when they couldn't answer it. As I'm a top student I know that I won't have problems but the tense mood of the class was worsening my already bad mood.<p>

Suddenly after a particular harsh speech against the green eyes students - Henry?Harrison? ... Harry, that is it - the teacher had blue hair. At first I was stunned because I didn't do that so I started to search for a magical aura to find the culprit. Although I already had a good idea of how it was. They first became true when I checked, confirming my suspicions that Harry was the one with a magical core. I was already thinking about reverting the teacher's hair to the original colour and erase the memory of the other students, because I knew that if my sister heard about that she would assume that it was me trying to put the blame on someone else. She has zero faith on me, and would come here faster than somebody could say "fireball".

But before I do anything the noise of Apparation was heard and I saw four men with blue robes arriving. They first throwed a Stupefy on Harry. And then one of them reverted the teacher hair back to normal, while the other three just throwed Obliviate in everybody in the class. I confess that I would be much more intimidated if not for the outdated robes that the english wizards wore. When one of them target me I just dispelled the spell before it hit me so I didn't lose my memories. And so as suddenly they came they disappeared with the very characteristic sound of Disapparation. Harry woke up, while the other students stayed unconscious, with unfocus eyes for some seconds before snapping to reality and the teacher restarted the questions.

As they don't catch me I could now look to Harry and grinned. "Now I have something interesting to do in here," I though. I just needed to first discover how much of the magical world he knows.

**xxxXxxx**

Today was suddenly entering to my personal top 10 worst days ever. And if you count that I lived my whole life with the Dursley you would know that a day would need to be really bad to enter in this list. Today was one of those days that you really regretted leaving your bed.

In the morning I woke up late and did the breakfast later than usual and my cousin kept throwing balls of paper on me till one time it hitted the fire which made me drop the pan that had Dursley's breakfast. After a great amount of yells of my uncle, which made him reach almost all the colours of the rainbow, I ended up without any food and late to school. So I was late, and to the worst teacher. My math teacher gave me detention, in which I had to do huge amounts of problems, some of them which I think were more advanced than the ones of the class, I left school late, and leaving the school late is equal to an empty school. Dudley and his gang took this chance to corner me alone and beat me.

And here I was after this terrible day leaning against the wall trying to stand up to go back home when the new student arrived and stared me. His eyes showed a mix of curiosity and pity. He stayed a little while staring me and then started to grin. I got really scared about this because when anyone grinned at me, I usually end up with problems.

"Why did you turn the colour of the hair of our teacher blue?" he asked with a calm voice. I just gaze at him for a while thinking that he was making a joke, but when he didn't say anything I asked "What are you talking about?"

"You know that you are a magician, no?" he asked still very calm but with a little grin. "So my doubt is, why blue?" I was so astonished that the only thing that I said was "You know that magic doesn't exist, right? And which blue hair are you talking about?"

"Hmm... so you are not from a magic family I deduce," he said with a contemplative face, but then he gaze me again and said "But you should remember about the blue hair of the math teacher, I didn't see any Obliviate hitting you."

I remembered about a blue hair, but I was daydreaming and maybe dozed off a little bit, how he knew about that dream? "I don't know how do you know about it, but that was just my imagination. Nobody should know about it." I said already getting a little nervous of how he knew about it.

"That was not a dream. All magical creature have a magical core, wizards like us have very small magical cores when we born, and they just grow through time till we reach they stabilize, but keep growing till we reach seventeen to eighteen, thats when we'll have the maximum strengh of our magical cores. You can obvious grow your core by training and use, but as students that have a better IQ usually learn faster, wizards with bigger cores usually are stronger than a normal one." he said all that with a thoughtful face while I just stared at him with disbelief, but he continued talking "Usually between seven and eleven while the magical core is big enough to do some magic but not enough to be totally stable you do some random magics that are basically the magic you save for a long time and just appear with some kind of strong emotion. Of course you can do some magic before, but you would need to tune your core to a certain stable pattern and you couldn't use completely your magic because some of it would be locked to prevent random magic."

Suddenly he stopped and looked at me with guilty eyes. "But this is a bit too much of magic theory to you, isn't it? Well, let's make it simple. You are a wizard, you will probably receive a letter when you reach eleven. Probably Hogwarts as you are from England. But till you reach eleven some random magic will happen, if they didn't occur already, and you have to deal with it. Some question?"

And then I said the only thing that I could, "What?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter****  
><strong>

**Well, this chapter should had been released a week ago but I didn't like of how I end it. So I had to rewrite almost 50% of this chapter.**

**I hope that you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone that fav or followed my story. To those of you that read my first chapter in the first day note that I did a little rewrite in some parts to make it a little bit more clear. Nothing change, just did it a bit more clean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

Very confused about the situation I find myself in, all that I can do is stare incredulously at him for a while. But he didn't seen to see it or care about it because he started to talk again. "Well, you don't believe in magic, do you?" Arthur asked me, which made me shake my head in deny. I still couldn't believe that he could talk about magic as if it was real. But as if he already knew that I didn't believe in his story, he just gave me a little grin and said "So, let's do it in the fast way."

"When I tell you that magic is real, you'll probably deny it. I'll keep telling you that it's real. You'll probably ask me to prove it. I'll show you a little example. Like this." while he was talking he pointed his finger upward and suddenly there was a little flame coming from his finger. I could just stare incredulous to that rupture of anything that I knew. But he didn't gave me time to recover because he started to talk again. "But then you will tell me that this is some kind of trick. Then I will try to convince you with another little use of magic like this" he pointed his finger to one of the books that felt in the ground while Duddley's gang was hitting me. The book just started to levitate two foots from the ground. He was just breaking all the physics laws that I knew while grinning and didn't even look like he was sorry.

"But you would still say that it is just another trick. But, by my own experience, the best way to break this vicious cycle is to do something like this." He pointed the finger, the finger that was entering in my personal top ten hated fingers of history, and I started to levitated from the ground. I tried to hold on to something but there wasn't anything to hold. I could just watch as I levitated three feet from the ground. I stayed still for some seconds, afraid to do some movement and fall in the ground. But after a couple of minutes seeing that I was stable, or as stable as a levitating person that didn't have any idea why the gravity law was ignoring him, could be. I started to slowly walk in the air. It was weird, something between swimming in a pool and walking in a trampoline. While I was experiencing the "gravity forgot about me" effect, I heard him saying. "And then usually this make them believe in me. It's too hard to believe that this is a trick when you are feeling it with your own body." He said with a mischief smile on his face.

I tried really hard to find some way to deny what he was saying, but deep down I already knew that I was believing him. I calmed myself and with the lowest, and the calmest voice that I could do I asked if he could put me in the ground. He just nodded and I started to lose inch by inch my distance from the ground. He absently shooked his hand in the direction that my tored backpack, normal books and a still flying book were. Everything just levitate and as magic, which I was starting to believe that it was, all the books organize themselves in the backpack and the backpack was new, cleaned and whole. The backpack then just hovered in front of me for while till I got it with my hand. I just stayed there holding my backpack for a minute wondering what was happening. All I could say was "How?"

His smile just growed a little more, I was asking myself how big it could grow, and said "How what? How did I do it?" he pointed between me and my backpack. "Well, a little bit of fire spell, some levitate spells and a repair spell. Wordless and wandless which is much harder too. Now, if you are asking about how I do magic I would need to give you some lessons about magic families and magic in general. But if you are asking about how I already knew that you would believe in me. Well… I already did this little show a lot of times before" he said with a roll of his eyes.

"I had to do this speech to non magicals that needed to know about the magical world, usually presidents or some well placed people that got to us regular documentations like identifications, passports, marriage certifications and things like this." He was talking while gazing around. "Then we have magical communities that closed themselves from the world. Usually fairy realms, some more organized werewolf packs, hidden vampire covens and some other intelligent creatures. They sometimes know everything, but sometimes they only know about the existence of some other magical creatures or even don't know about any other magical creature but then usually we live them alone but sometimes they get us in trouble and we have to make some amends." He snorted in the end of the phrase as if he remembered something but before I could ask he continued to talk. I was honestly getting dazed about the amount of information that he was trying to almost hammer in my head.

"And then we have wizards like you that come from non magical families and because of that, don't believe in magic. So you see? I already had or saw this kind of discussion some dozens of times." He then finally stared at me and asked "So, do you believe in magic now?"

**xxxXxxx**

I was trying really hard to find some way to deny what he was saying. But he was right, when you are levitating against gravity and you knew that this was not some kind of scheme it became really hard to deny that magic existed. While I was furiously thinking I tried to gain some time by asking "And why are you saying this to me?"

After some seconds my brain caught what my mouth was saying and I suddenly got confused,or more confuse than I was,which was already a huge amount. today was turning in to the craziest day of my life. "The way you are talking about magic it seems like a secret thing, right?" which made him nod. "Then why are you telling me all this?"

Harry never heard about magic before and if it was a secretive thing why he was babbling everything as if it was a normal thing to talk about? He was telling me everything without any regards about secrecy. Suddenly feeling suspicious about everything that happened he tried to think in some reason for that open talk. In all honesty he didn't have a good parameter to compare anything between the Dursley and the absent presence of any friend, he couldn't honestly say that he knew enough of social interaction to know how to read persons. But in his experience usually when things happens it is to worsen his life. Jumping to the worst sceneries that he could think about it, which was really bad, he asked with a little fear in his voice "Wizards have any way to erase memory?"

Arthur looking puzzled at me answered "Yes, it's usually the way most countries use to deal with anyone who knows more than it should about the magical world". His answer wasn't relieving my mind, in fact it was making me phantom the worst scenario to me as a possibility. "And you, wizards, have ways to be undetectable as in spells that change appearance or make somebody invisible?". He was still looking as if he couldn't understand what conclusion I was trying to reach but he nodded to both my questions anyway. I froze with fear I could only talk with a half voice "Are you saying all this stuff before you kill me?"

His face just changed very fast from puzzled to a blank mask that showed no emotions. We stayed there for the longest minutes of my life. There was I, with a stiff posture and a white face praying that I could end this encounter with my life and he was there, with that blank face in which I couldn't detect any emotion. He then just started to laugh. A lot. I was just looking at him with a dumbfounded expression while he was laughing. He composed himself after some minutes. He then look at me with the largest smile that I ever saw.

"Now I know that I did the right choice telling you about magic. Your reactions are a great entertainment. I told you about magic because you are a wizard and I want to teach you as much as I can. I confess that I never tried to teach magic to anyone but we always have to have a first try, right?"

I was relieved that he wasn't here to kill me. The idea of someone who could change in anyone or just be invisible and could kill you anywhere. Even the presence of somebody would only give him the headache of erase some memories was a very scary though. "I have two questions then. One, how can I be a wizard?" I didn't know anything about my parents but I couldn't see my uncle or my aunt as magical persons. "And why do you want to teach me?"

The second question made him look at me with a guilty expression. "Well, as I don't know your parents or lineage I can't really tell you how you end up as a wizards. But as almost everyone in the world has even a small amount of magic blood, even if that isn't an activist gene, you could be the first wizard of generations of non-magicals or you could just be the son of some magical parents that wanted to hide you from the magical world for some reason. To answer the second question I want to teach you about magic because I'm bored."

I then stared at him and he stared at me with a serious face. My brain frozen for some seconds. I was finally having some answers to my doubts and he just dropped that bomb on me. "Excuse me, what do you mean by saying that you are bored?"

He just continued talking normally, as if what he was saying was a good enough reason to just change my view about a lot of things. "As I was saying I'm bored. I am a minor in the magical and non-magical world so I don't get almost any freedom to do things as I want. And I don't even have the minimal age to join some magical school to pass my time. So, I found you" he pointed to me grinning. "A magical kid in the same school as me and with a great magical core. After deciding that you were a good kid I decided that teaching you about the magical world would be a perfect thing to fill the years that I have nothing to do. I think that I can teach you enough things till we both reach the age of eleven."

And once more I gazed him with a dumbfounded expression. I couldn't believe that he just decided to show me that magic was real just because he was bored. I could only look at his face and confirm to myself that he wasn't just pranking me. All I could say while my brain was almost melting because of so many things to think about was: "You are infuriating." I half growled to him.

For some reason that phrase changed his expression from happy to a more guarded expression. He just looked at me for a while and then grinned at me again and said "Wow, I have to present you to my sister. She tells me that almost every week." I realized in that moment that maybe he wasn't a good representant of the magical world, if even his sister thinks the same as me. Maybe he was just the craziest part of the magical world. The part that I really wanted to stay away from. I decided to abandon all that craziness and leave him, but before I could give more than three steps he holded my left arm. I gave him a confused look. He just grinned at me and extended to me a book. I look confused between him and the book, trying to figure out why he was extending that book to me. He just said "I'm not really good in explaining the basic so I think you will find yourself more comfortable discovering the answers that you want through some books. I'm giving you this book but after you read it I can give you some more advanced stuff."

I gave him an exasperated look and said "You know that I don't really want to learn magic, don't you?". He then half grinned and told me "But could you really live your life knowing that there is a whole magical world happening behind and that you could be a part of it but decided not to? Look, I know that it didn't happen as good as you wanted it to be. Or as good as any "you have magic" speeches that you used to think or dreamed about when you watched TV or read books. But magic is a great thing, and I really think that you should give it a shot. Just read this book and see if you like it. No pressure, just read it and try to solve your questions and if you have any doubt you can ask me. This book tells a lot about what is magic and it's history."

I sighed a little bit as I grabbed the book. "Ok, but without pressure ok? If I don't want to learn about magic you won't force me. Deal?" He just smiled at me and shook my hand. He then turned his back to me and started to walk along the walls of the school. I then asked "Will there be some problem to me if somebody find some way to get this book?"

He just turn to me again and said "Don't worry, anti non-magic rune. Any normal people will only see a old math book." He then waved at me and walked away from me again. I just stayed there looking him as he disappeared thinking in how much trouble I find myself in. I sigh and walked as fast as I could to the Dursley house already knowing that I was in trouble because of how late I was.


End file.
